Poké Girl Gone Wild
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: Come read about Dawn's wild night hike, Misty's midnight swim and May's fantastic bike ride! Enjoy as Dawn, Misty and May embrace Pokémon in a different way than usual ;)


Dawn's Hike

Dawn had decided to take a break from Ash and Brock, they were fun and all but she needed girl time. No more smelly boys.

She left her Pokémon to play with Brock and Ash's Pokémon knowing they'd prefer it to being stuck in their balls. So there she was walking down a small hiking path through the woods. It smelled so fresh and good and she could hear a Hoothoot from in the trees. Not surprising, she'd been out for a quite a while and it was getting pretty dark, the moon was rising.

It was getting a little chilly though and Dawn decided she'd best head back now before she got hypothermia or something. But all of a sudden as she was walking back the bushes next to her rustled and something shot out. Dawn screamed and dropped into a ball and covered her head shivering in fear.

After a while when nothing happened she moved her hands and peeked out and found herself at the feet of a large, sleek black Luxray. The Pokémon was staring at her with its head cocked as if confused as to why she was scared.

Dawn sat up and sighed wiping her head and smiled, "Man I thought you were some monster."

Luxray shook its pelt and licked its lips and sat down in front of her cutely.

Dawn smirked, "You're a little cutie aren't you?"

Luxray cocked its head again, "Lux…ray?"

Dawn reached up and ruffled its pelt and Luxray shivered and pushed its head into her hand. It was soft and felt good on her hand and Dawn shivered and sighed.

Suddenly her mind was packed full of strange thoughts, mostly of what it would be like to have Luxray's soft fur all over her body at once and the idea of sleeping next to such a warm and friendly Pokémon.

Her thoughts were broken when Luxray opened its mouth in a large yawn and licked its lips again. It suddenly whirled and started to walk off and Dawn stood up sadly.

"Wait, don't go. I'm all alone out here…" Dawn started but it was too late, Luxray was gone.

Dawn slumped and sighed, she fixed her skirt and started walking again sighing, she missed Luxray. About ten minutes or so after walking she heard scraping against the leaves in the bush and a grin spread onto her face. Maybe Luxray was back.

"Miss me?" Dawn whirled but her smile faded.

It was a Tangela with its bright eyes wide and staring at her in confusion.

Dawn sighed, "Oh. I thought you were someone else, sorry."

"Tangela!"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, Tangela."

Dawn had no idea to what she had just agreed to.

Dawn turned but then she felt something grab her ankle and she was tripped over onto her face. She yelped as her body got a shock of pain and she whirled to find the Tangela gripping her legs and slowly pulling her back.

'Hey! Let me go!" Dawn shouted.

Tangela didn't and more tentacles slipped out and began weaving around Dawn's skirt and shirt gripping her large breasts and squeezing making her gasp and yelp.

"S-stop it!" Dawn struggled ruthlessly.

The tentacles kept grabbing her all over and she slumped defeated and let it do its worst. The tentacles grabbed and yanked down her skirt tearing it in several places. More grabbed and ripped her shirt open and threw it aside. Dawn was left wearing her lacy pink bra and matching panties. Her toque was thrown aside and her hair was a mess around her shoulders and face. The tentacles moved her so she was on her belly and her ass was in the air. The long tentacles rubbed and slapped her ass roughly making her moan and grunt in pain with the tiniest bit of pleasure. Dawn felt her hands being yanked back and pressed into her back while more tentacles ripped away her panties exposing her glistening pussy. One tentacle, thicker than the others, rubbed her entrance and Dawn gritted her teeth and closed her eyes not wanting to give it the satisfaction.

Soon it was pushing itself inside her and Dawn had to grit her teeth harder and hold back the wanting moans. Finally it broke through and was inside her completely and Dawn gave up.

"OHH SHIT!"

The tentacle was spurred and immediately began to thrust in and out of her fast and hard pumping itself roughly. Loud squelching sounds were heard from the insane amount of juices made from Dawn's pussy and the tentacle's slime. Dawn moaned and groaned as it violated her virgin cunt and she backed her ass up every time it moved forward letting it go deeper and deeper.

"Oh my fucking…don't…don't!" She pleaded letting her tongue roll out of her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes and her face heated red.

Suddenly the Tangela bristled and more tentacles jumped out surging forward to have more of the beautiful Sinnoh girl. Dawn's bra was ripped away and two tentacles each took one of her perky breasts and began to massage and play with them, pushing on the nipples. Another slapped her ass and rubbed her asshole while another rubbed her lips and shoved its way into her mouth pushing down her throat again and again face fucking her.

Dawn choked hard on the tentacle coughing up spit all over it and drooling all over her face and chin. She groaned and her eyes rolled back showing the whites of her eyes as the tentacle continued to pound into her pussy making loud sloshing and squelching noises. The tentacle rubbing her asshole started to poke her in it and she moaned as it began to push itself into her asshole and she tried to protest but all she managed was a gurgle.

The Tangela sent more tentacles out groping Dawn's naked, young body rubbing her nipples, ass cheeks, face, belly, tits and legs while three larger ones fucked her asshole, pussy and face. Dawn's face was covered in her own spit and the tentacle slime and her ass and pussy was the same.

Her body was rocked back and forth with every thrust her belly expanding with the thrusts from the huge tentacles and she had a stupid look on her face and all she saw was white as the pleasure and pain wracked her body.

Suddenly the tentacles began to shiver inside her and her eyes widened and she started to scream but the now expanding tentacle in her throat muffled her voice. The tentacles stopped shivering and stiffened and hot, thick gunk was shot into her and Dawn moaned as it poured into her throat, ass and womb filling her up so much the liquid squeezed through the cracks sliding down her legs and chin. The tentacles rushed out of her making her body shake and collapse as they returned to the Tangela and she collapsed onto the ground moaning as more gunk poured from all three of her openings making pools around her body.

"Ohhhhh…" Dawn moaned and rolled over coughing up more spit.

Suddenly she heard a noise and she looked over and groaned, sitting not eight feet away was a Tangrowth.

It was holding out its two large arms and Dawn shouted as she felt them wrap themselves around her waist and slowly started to raise her up and she moaned. The Tangrowth lifted her up until her toes had left the ground then it bristled and its own tentacles slithered out and moved around her body like snakes. She felt them wrap around her breasts and squeeze hard while another pair rubbed her legs and ass. She looked over and saw the Tangela step forward and extend its tentacles again and Dawn closed her eyes and moaned as they hit her. All around her her body was being groped, slapped and pinched by long, thick tentacles. She opened her eyes just in time to see the Tangrowth shove its tentacle into her pussy and she opened her mouth to scream but couldn't as Tangela pushed two tentacles into her mouth and began to double stuff her throat and she started to choke again slobbering all over them. She felt her asshole being penetrated again but couldn't tell which Pokémon it was and chose to just let it happen.

She was in the air sitting straight up her knees bent back and her tits were bouncing as she was fucked again and again. She moaned onto the two tentacles and then her eyes rolled back as another tentacle shoved itself into her pussy stretching the already tight pussy and she moaned as drool poured from her lips making a mess of her chest. She felt the tentacles slide in and out, in and out, in and out again and again and again.

Dawn's mind went blank as her body was fucked hard the tentacles swelling before dumping more of that nasty gunk into her but not letting up simply pouring more and more of it inside her and she felt her belly expand and she wanted to cry but her face was too tight from the tentacles fucking her face, three now she felt as they pushed their way down her throat forcing her to barely breathe through her nose.

Her asshole had two tentacles and was being stretched beyond compare and she knew she'd be sore down there tomorrow. Unfortunately she knew she'd be even sorer in her pussy as she felt four tentacles force their way inside of her cunt and the gunk spilled out of her.

Finally it ended as the tentacles poured out one more huge load of their gunk and slithered out letting her body fall hard onto the ground with a loud THUD and Dawn groaned as her pussy and asshole throbbed as the gunk pooled out of her once more. Her body was covered in bruises and red marks from the whipping and squeezing the tentacles had given her.

The Tangrowth and Tangela waddled off after with satisfied faces leaving the girl naked and nearly unconscious in the forest, her clothes in shreds around her and covered in spit, Pokémon gunk and cum. Dawn's normally perfect hair was a mess with twigs and gunk in it her face smothered in her own drool as it dripped down all over her chin and chest her breasts shining in the moonlight.

Dawn moaned and laid there her eyes barely staying open as she struggled to get to her feet only to collapse again.

Suddenly the bushes rattled and she moaned, "No…no m-more…"

But instead of another Tangela or Tangrowth it was the Luxray from earlier, it popped out of the bushes and walked over to her. Dawn sighed and gave a weak smile as it bent down to lick her face gently and began to clean her body. Its rough tongue ran along her naked skin cleaning the gunk and Dawn couldn't help but moan when it licked her asshole and pussy and she felt herself grow moist at the creature's touch. This Pokémon was gentle and kind to her and she felt herself wanting more of it.

Luxray finished its cleaning and licked its muzzle and nuzzled Dawn's face and Dawn reached up to grab its neck and Luxray helped her onto its back. Once on Dawn passed out didn't remember what happened afterwards.

Dawn woke later in a different part of the woods lying next to Luxray who was watching her with tis beady eyes. Her body felt better and not as sore and she felt herself dry and warm from the thorough bath the Luxray gave her.

Dawn sat up and stretched wincing a bit at the pain in her joints, "Thank you Luxray."

Luxray cocked its head, "Lux…ray."

Dawn smiled and patted it on the nose, "Good Pokémon."

Luxray licked her hand and Dawn giggled and reached over to rub his belly. Luxray rolled on its side letting her rub his belly and Dawn got a look at his massive erection.

Dawn felt her pussy flood with her juices as she saw its size; it was at least eleven inches long and four inches thick. This Pokémon was packing.

Dawn reached forward without even thinking and grasped it in her hand and Luxray let out a hiss but Dawn ignored it and started to slowly stroke it.

"_What am I doing? I just got raped by Pokémon!" _Dawn thought to herself as she jerked off the Luxray.

"_Mmm…but I want it so bad…"_

Dawn crawled forward and bent over and took the Luxray cock into her mouth and began to suck the tip as she stroked the shaft and Luxray gave out a growl, "LuxRAY!"

Dawn moved her hand and bobbed her head down fully choking on it as she reached eight inches and then pulled back with a pop.

Dawn turned around and placed her hands on the ground and stuck her ass into the air and reach back to spread her pussy gesturing at the Luxray.

"Come get it big boy…"

Luxray jumped to its feet and crawled over to the sexy little girl and pounced on her placing its paws on her shoulders and successfully mounted his new bitch. Dawn moaned as she felt his erection poke her and slowly start to slide into her pussy and she bit her lip smirking as it filled her so much more gentle and nicer than the Tangela and Tangrowth.

Luxray began to thrust into her and Dawn backed her ass up into it with every single one and she moaned, "Oh Luxray!"

Luxray went fast and Dawn buckled under its weight but managed to stay up as it pounded her sweet, fat pussy.

"Oh! OH! Fuck…fuck me Luxray! Such a good boy! Oh fuck yeah!"

Dawn's moans were loud and NOT held back as she writhed in pleasure under the sexy cat as it slammed its thick, long cock into her again and again making her pussy feel so good. Dawn bit her lip again and stuck her tongue out as her tits swung back and forth with each thrust her eyes rolling back and her moans and groans pouring from her mouth. She felt her pussy relax around the cock and her pussy came hard her juices flowing out non-stop as the Pokémon dominated her cunt.

Luxray growled as it fucked the pretty Sinnoh whore with its cock and it gave a loud roar as it came hard pumping its white seed into his new pet.

Dawn screamed as it filled her, "Yes! YES! Fill me up! Oh god yes I want it!"

Luxray pulled out once it was done and Dawn flopped onto the ground smiling and rolled over and scooped cum from her pussy and shoved it into her mouth moaning and smiling.

"Mmm…so good…I love it…"

Luxray sat and cocked its head, "Luxray."

Dawn nodded, "You can come with me if you want."

"Luxray…lux."

Dawn stood up feeling the Luxray cum spill down her inner thighs and she patted the Pokémon on the head.

She walked off and heard the Luxray following her and smirked to herself.

It was another hour before she found her campsite again. Brock and Ash were asleep around the fire having passed out waiting for her. Dawn quickly snuck into her tent and put on hr clothes and grabbed a Poké ball and walked back out and smiled at Luxray.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked showing him the Poké ball.

Luxray sat down and stared at her and Dawn smiled and held out the Poké ball and the Luxray disappeared inside. Dawn owned it now.

Ash shot up, "What! Who's there! Oh, Dawn. What took you so long?"

Dawn looked at the ball and smirked, "Got…tangled up in the woods."

**THE END**

**Zeref's Disciple: **So that's the first time I've done humanXpokémon so don't judge me if it's bad! D: I liked it though and I was thinking of doing a small series with this. Dawn's Hike, Misty's Swim and May's Bike Ride. I don't know yet but hey let me know what you think! :D

_Zeref: _Fucking perverted freak.

**Zeref's Disciple: **Did you guys hear a fly? Oh well, whatever. Anyways as always please R&R and have a good day! Peace out!

_Zeref: _Don't ignore me you little asshole!

**Zeref's Disciple: **Hmm, meh, must have left the dryer running. Bye!

_Zeref: _I'll fucked end you man!


End file.
